GLOOMY DAY
by Aislin Look
Summary: Ini bukan hari yang baik untuk Hermione. Entah kenapa seharian ini rasanya ingin marah-marah terus. So emotional today. One Shot.


**GLOOMY DAY**

Disclaimer: All the Characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling

Rated: T

Pairing: Ron W. & Hermione G.

Lain-lainnya: Silahkan dibaca saja... ^_^

Sore itu, Hermione sedang duduk membolak-balik halaman buku yang baru diterimanya tadi pagi melalui pos burung hantu sambil sebentar-sebentar melirik jam besar yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Biasanya, sore-sore begini Ron sudah ada di rumah. Tapi ini sudah hampir lewat satu jam, Ron masih juga belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Seingat Hermione, tadi pagi Ron tidak bilang apa-apa soal pulang telat.

BRAAKK!!!

Tiba-tiba pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka mengagetkan Hermione. Ron menghambur masuk dengan air menetes-netes dari tepi jubahnya.

"Dingin sekali di luar. Anginnya hampir saja menerbangkanku. Kau tidak perlu Flashbolt di cuaca seperti ini," kata Ron sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya menutup.

Hermione mengerut tidak suka menatap Ron. "Tidak bisakah kau membuka dan menutup pintu tanpa membuat seluruh rumah bergetar?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya memastikan cuaca buruk di luar tidak ikut masuk ke rumah," Ron nyengir.

Hermione hanya mendengus menanggapi. "Dari mana saja kau? Kau terlambat satu jam," tanya Hermione lagi.

"Ada pertemuan mendadak dengan Departemen Misteri. Kupikir cuma sebentar, tapi ternyata banyak sekali yang dibahas," jawab Ron. "Kau masak apa untuk makan malam?"

"Sup ayam dan pretzel. Kau sih pulang terlambat, aku jadi harus memanaskannya lagi," omel Hermione.

Ron diam saja tidak menanggapi, lalu beranjak ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian, sementara Hermione melambaikan tongkat sihirnya menyalakan kompor.

Sejurus kemudian Ron masuk ke dapur dan duduk di sebelah Hermione. "Bagaimana harimu tadi?" tanyanya sambil mencium Hermione sekilas.

"Entahlah, tidak terlalu baik menurutku. Kepalaku sedikit pusing dari tadi pagi, dan masih belum hilang juga sampai sekarang," ujar Hermione seraya memijit pelipisnya.

Ron langsung beranjak menuju rak dapur. "Biar kubuatkan teh earl grey kesukaanmu. Mungkin bisa menghilangkan sakit kepalamu."

Hermione menatap Ron yang sibuk menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir. Matanya sedikit memanas, terharu oleh perhatian dan sikap manis Ron. Hermione buru-buru memalingkan wajah begitu Ron berbalik dan menyodorkan secangkir teh.

Entah karena pandangannya masih kabur oleh air mata yang merebak atau karena pusing yang membuat benda-benda disekitarnya seolah bergerak, cangkir yang disodorkan Ron terjatuh dari pegangan Hermione dan tumpah membasahi roknya.

"AW!!" pekik Hermione ketika teh panas itu merembes mengenai kulitnya.

"Astaga!" seru Ron sambil cepat-cepat menyeka rok Hermione dengan serbet kering.

Hermione menyambar serbet dari tangan Ron. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Tehnya jadi tumpah, kan? Dan lihat, rokku jadi kotor," omel Hermione menyalahkan Ron yang balas menatapnya bingung. "Aku mau mengganti rok dulu," lanjut Hermone.

Ron mengangguk. "Biar kubereskan cangkirnya," kata Ron sambil melambaikan tongkat sihirnya.

Baru saja Ron hendak membuat secangkir teh baru, tiba-tiba Hermione berteriak memanggilnya. "RON!!!"

Ron bergegas menyusul Hermione. "Ada apa, Hermione?" tanyanya begitu melihat Hermione—yang sudah mengganti roknya—berdiri dengan mata melotot di ujung tempat tidur.

"Lihat itu!" tunjuk Hermione ke setumpuk pakaian di tempat tidur. "Berapa kali kukatakan, jangan taruh pakaian kotormu sembarangan. Berantakan! Kasurnya jadi basah."

"Oh, sori," Ron buru-buru memindahkan tumpukan pakaian kotornya dari atas tempat tidur lalu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengeringkan kasur. Saat mengangkat tumpukan pakaiannya, sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong jubah Ron.

Hermione berlutut dan memungutnya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya. "Ini kan pena bulu pemberian Lavender Brown. Kau masih menyimpannya?" Hermione menatap Ron tak percaya.

"Aku menemukannya di dasar laci mejaku, ternyata masih bisa dipakai," kata Ron, sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hermione.

"Oh, tentu saja kau masih menyimpannya di lacimu," komentar Hermione sinis. "Pena bulu ini lebih berharga untukmu daripada pena bulu yang kubelikan."

"Bukan begitu. Pena bulu yang kau belikan ketinggalan tadi pagi. Aku lupa memasukkannya sehabis memakainya kemarin malam," jelas Ron. "Lagipula itu kan hanya pena bulu. Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya tergeletak di dasar laci."

"Hanya pena bulu katamu?" Hermione mulai meledak sekarang. Dia mengayun-ayunkan pena bulu itu di depan hidung Ron.

"Tapi itu memang hanya pena bulu, kan?" ujar Ron tak mengerti.

"Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf," air mata mulai merebak dari kedua mata Hermione. Suaranya bergetar menahan emosi.

Ron terperangah melihat Hermione yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku minta maaf, Hermione. Aku benar-benar tidak mengira kalau pena bulu itu bisa membuatmu semarah ini," kata Ron sungguh-sungguh sambil merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sentak Hermione.

Ron kaget dan melepaskan tangannya dari Hermione. Sejenak dia hanya diam memandangi Hermione.

"Hermione, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau marah-marah terus dan membentakku. Tidak biasanya kau begini. Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?" tanyanya lembut, matanya menatap Hermione khawatir.

Mendengar kata-kata Ron, air mata Hermione langsung merebak lagi.

"Hermione, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ron panik. "Sayang, aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan menaruh pakaian sembarangan lagi dan aku akan membuang pena bulu itu. Aku janji." Ron meraih Hermione ke dalam pelukannya dan kali ini Hermione tidak menolak.

Pelukan dan kata-kata Ron barusan membuat tangis Hermione semakin hebat. Dalam hati Hermione mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa hari ini sangat emosional. Tidak seharusnya dia membentak-bentak Ron seperti tadi.

Ron mengecup puncak kepala Hermione lembut dan mempererat pelukannya. Perlahan-lahan tangis Hermione mereda dan akhirnya dia bisa tenang kembali. "Maafkan aku, Ron," ujar Hermione lirih. "Sikapku benar-benar buruk. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Perasaanku tidak menentu sejak tadi pagi, ditambah lagi dengan sakit kepala ini. Aku jadi marah-marah dan membentakmu."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," kata Ron menenangkan. Selama beberapa saat mereka tetap seperti itu, saling berpelukan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Supku!" kata Hermione tiba-tiba, teringat sup yang sedang dipanaskannya di dapur. Dengan enggan Hermione melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ron, lalu beranjak ke dapur. Ron mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di dapur, Hermione langsung mematikan kompor. Dia membuka tutup panci sup, aroma lezat langsung menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"HUEK!" Hermione buru-buru menutup panci kembali, sebelah tangannya membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia mual mencium aroma sup ayam.

Ron yang berdiri di dekat meja makan membelalak menatap Hermione. Emosi yang labil, mood yang berubah-ubah, sakit kepala dan sekarang mual tiba-tiba. Refleks pandangan Ron beralih ke perut Hermione.

Hermione yang juga menyadari hal yang sama berbalik menatap Ron. Mukanya langsung memerah menyadari pandangan Ron yang mengarah ke perutnya.

"Hermione, kau—?" Ron tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

- The End -


End file.
